


Mommy Dearest

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e19 Mommy Dearest, F/M, Mother of Monsters, cas is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	Mommy Dearest

A week after we got back from getting the ashes of the phoenix, Dean had figured out how to turn them into bullets. He was down in the basement making them when Sam, Bobby and I walked in. 

“Hey, Dean. How are you doing?” I asked.

“Five shells. That's how I'm doing,” he said, sounding slightly annoyed 

Sam sighed, “Well, you know, it's a hell of a lot more than what we had last week.” 

“Maybe,” Dean said. 

“Meaning?” Bobby asked. 

“Meaning I just had myself a little mishap a few minutes ago, and, uh, well, here, look,” Dean explained as he rubbed some of the ashes on his arm.

“Whoa,” Sam asked. 

As Dean rubbed the ashes into his arm nothing happened it just left a black streak on his pale skin. We all looked in shock. 

“Huh,” Bobby said. 

Dean looked back at us. “I mean this stuff is supposed to burn the bejeezus out of Eve, doesn't even give me a sunburn,” he said. 

“Lore says it works,” I said. 

“That's always reliable,” Dean answered with a skeptical tone. 

“Well, you know what? Maybe it's like, uh – maybe it's like iron or silver. You know? Hurts them, not us,” Sam pointed out. 

“Maybe, but a fat lot of good it does us 'til we find the bitch,” Dean said. 

“Sawyer and I have looked, but I'm thinking maybe it's time you made a call,” he said, looking at Dean. 

“Why has it always got to be me that makes the call, huh?” Dean asked, getting annoyed. “Have Kelly call him. They've known each other longer.” 

I put my hands on my hips and looked at him. “But you two have the ‘profound bond.’ So the job goes to you.” My voice was just as annoyed as Dean’s. 

“But, it’s not like Cas lives in my ass. The dude's busy.” Dean said. There was a flapping of wings and Cas appeared. “Cas, get out of my ass!” Dean said turning around.

“I was never in your – “ Cas said. Dean gave him a look of surprise. “Have you made any progress in locating Eve?” 

“Well, we were gonna ask you about that,” I said. 

“No, I've looked, but she's hidden from me. She's hidden from all angels,” he explained. 

“Awesome,” Dean said. 

“You know, what we really need is an inside man,” Sam said. 

“What do you mean, Sam?” I asked. 

“Something with claws and sympathy,” Sam said. 

“Like a friendly monster?” Dean asked Sam, who shrugged. “Those are in short supply these days, don't you think?” Dean continued. 

“Sure, but we've met one or two, right?” Sam explained. 

“Maybe,” Dean said. 

“So we can find one,” Sam said. “Lenore.” 

Lenore was a vampire. Sam and Dean had spared her life because she refused to feed on humans. I had spoken to Bobby about sending the girls to one of Rufus’ cabins until everything was back to normal, so I went upstairs to tell them where they were going. 

“Sawyer, Abby? Can you come downstairs please?” 

“Coming, Mommy!” Abby yelled as she came down from her room, followed closely by Sawyer. 

“What’s going on, Kelly?” Sawyer asked. 

“Okay, so we think that we have found a way to find Eve. I want to keep you both safe,” I said, picking Abby up and holding her close to me. “Abby, you and Sawyer are my everything. I am never going to let anything happen to you,” I said, kissing her cheek. 

“I love you too, Mommy.” She hugged my neck. 

“Where are we going?” Sawyer asked. 

“You two are going to Rufus’ cabin, up north,” I said, then turned to Sawyer and looked her square in the eyes. “Sawyer, you know how to protect yourselves when you get there. I want you to stay there until I call you guys. Stay hidden and stay safe. Don't let anyone into the cabin.”

“What about Unca Crowy?” Abby asked, looking at me. 

“Sweetheart, I don't want anyone getting to you guys. Do not open the door to anyone, especially your uncle Crowley. Anyway, Uncle Crowley is dead, remember?” I answered. 

“I will protect her no matter what, Kell. She and I will be safe. We both have our charms that we never take off and I will salt all the doors and windows.” Sawyer said. 

“Thank you.” I smiled at her. “Let's get you packed and ready. Oh, and take the dogs with you. They will keep you guys safe.” 

We packed everything that they would need for a few weeks in the woods. Abby wanted to stay with me but I wouldn't let her. “You have to go, Sweetheart,” I said. “You need to be safe with Sawyer.” 

“NOOO!!!” She wailed as I put her in her car seat. 

“Abigail Marie Singer,” Dean said from behind us on the porch. “I need you to be safe. You are going to help Sawyer and be a good girl.” He walked over to the car and wiped the tears off of her cheeks. 

“I want mommy to come with me!!!” she cried. “I am scared.” 

“Of what, sweetheart?” I asked. 

“I don't want you to die!!!” She cried uncontrollably. 

“Abigail, I am not going to die,” I said. “I am going to come back to you. I always come back.” 

“B-B-But… I want you to stay with us. Don’t go!” 

“I have to go. Mommy, daddy, uncle Sam, uncle Cas, and Pops have to go save the world,” I said. Sawyer came out to the car. I turned to her. “Sawyer, I am so sorry. But you need to take Abby now.” I gave her a hug and she drove away with a screaming toddler in the back seat. 

Dean pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. “Sorry, sweetheart. It's the best thing we can do for her.” 

“I know, Dean. I just wish… I wish she could have a normal life where I didn't need to send her away,” I said, looking up at him with tears rolling down my face. 

“I do too.” 

We went back into the house to Bobby, Sam, and Cas. Cas transported us to Grants Pass, Oregon and we found ourselves in a very normal looking suburban town. 

“Well, I was expecting more Zombieland, less Pleasantville,” I said, looking around. 

“Just because it looks quiet, don't mean it is, especially if she's got a clue were coming,” Bobby answered. 

“Yeah, well if she is here I'm glad we've got Smitey McSmiterton on our squad. Alright, where do we start?” Dean said. 

“I'm gonna need a computer,” Bobby said. 

We walked over to the diner across from the town square. Sam gave Bobby an iPad so that he could find information on what was going on in the town. We ordered, happy to enjoy some decent food. 

“Alright. I finally got the police database, no thanks to this.” Bobby said, annoyed about how difficult the iPad was to deal with. “I asked for a computer.” 

“Dad, it is a computer,” I said. 

“No, a computer has buttons,” he said. 

“Can I get you anything else?” The waitress asked. 

“No, we're good thanks,” Dean said. 

“Anything?” Sam asked Bobby. 

“Oh, nickel and dime stuff, nothing weird,” he said as he continued to do research. “Basically dead end. You think Vampira was lying?” 

“I'll search the town. Give me a moment,” Cas said, but nothing happened.

“Cas, we can still see you,” I said, taking a bite of eggs that definitely didn't sit well in my stomach so I pushed them away from me. 

“Yeah, I'm still here,” Cas answered. 

“Okay, well you don't have to wait on us, you-” Dean said. 

Cas tried again and he looked like was in deep concentration. 

“Well, now it just looks like you're pooping,” Dean said. 

“Something's wrong,” Cas said. 

“What, are you stuck?” I asked. 

“I'm blocked. I'm powerless.”

“You're joking?” I said. 

“Something in this town, is, uh, it's affecting me. I assume it's Eve,” Cas said. 

“So wait, Mom's making you limp?” Dean said. 

“Figuratively, yes,” Cas answered. 

“How?” I asked. 

“I don't know, but she is,” he answered, getting upset that he didn't have any powers. 

“Well, that's great, because, without your power, you're basically just a baby in a trenchcoat,” Dean said. Cas looked at Dean and then turned to the window. 

“I think you hurt his feelings,” I said to Dean. 

“I got something here, maybe. Had to go federal go to get it. Call went out from the local office to the CDC last night," Bobby said. 

“About what?” Sam asked. 

“A Dr. Silver called in an illness he couldn't identify. Patient's a 25-year-old, African-American, name – Ed Bright,” Bobby explained. 

“Well, that's not much to go on,” Dean said. 

“Well it's our only lead, so-” Bobby said.

“So beggars can't be choosers, right? I get it. Alright, let's finish up,” Dean said. 

We finished breakfast and I excused myself from the table and puked up my whole breakfast in the restroom. The smell of the coffee and eggs together were killing me. Why on earth am I feeling so sick? I thought to myself. 

We decided to split up, so Dean and Cas went to check out the doctor's office while Sam, Bobby and I went to their house. 

When we got there we found two dead bodies - Dr. Silver and his wife. 

“Here, Dr. Silver. Wife, two sons,” I said, showing Sam and Bobby a photo that I had found. “Uh oh.” 

The sheriff pulled up just then and got out of the car. “Hi there,” he said. 

“Hi,” Sam said. 

“Who're you?” the Sheriff asked. 

The three of us showed our FBI badges. 

“It Casual Friday, agents?” he asked us since we were all out of the usual fed suit uniform. 

“We're on a case a few miles out. We got a call to come here,” I said, giving the sheriff a smile. 

“So how about you, what's your business?” Bobby asked. 

“Oh, Dr. Silver's a friend of mine. Heard he didn't show up for work today, so I thought I'd stop by, see if he's sick,” the sheriff explained. 

“Not sick. Missing,” Bobby said. 

“Missing? Says who?” he asked. 

“Says me. Empty house, no bags packed, car's still in the driveway,” Bobby said, not wanting to mention the dead bodies that were in the house.   
“How'd you get on this?” the sheriff asked. 

“Oh, it's a long story. Tell you what, why don't you put out an APB, we'll compare notes down at the station. Sound good?” I said, smiling at him. 

“Uh, yeah, yeah. Sure,” the sheriff said. 

“Much obliged,” I said.

“Wow. Talk about talking out of your butt,” Sam said, looking at me and Bobby. 

“Yeah. Just hurry, you idjit,” Bobby said. 

Dean called me, telling us to meet them over at Ed’s house. I hot-wired a car and we drove to where Dean and Cas were. When we met up with them we explained what we found at the doctor's house and Dean explained what they found in the office.

“Oh. So we've got a dead doctor and an oozy patient, huh?” Dean said. 

“Yeah. Plot thickens,” Sam answered. 

“Well let's go see what Ed's roommates have to say,” I said, starting to walk up to the door. 

“Does Ed Bright have a brother?” Cas asked, taking my arm to stop me. 

“No, why?” Bobby answered. 

“Then that's not his twin,” he said, pointing to the upper window where we all saw someone who looked just like Ed.

“So what, shifter?” Sam asked. 

“I don't know what we're looking at,” Bobby said. 

“Alright, Dean and I are gonna go in. You three stay here and watch the door. If something comes out, shoot it,” Sam said. 

“Yeah. Best guess – silver bullets,” Dean added. 

I nodded and pulled out my gun from my waistband.

“I'm fairly unpracticed with firearms,” Cas said. 

“You know who whines? Babies,” Dean said. Cas looked at Dean and made a face.

Dean and Sam went onto the porch and broke down the door. Bobby, Cas, and I kept watch and waited to see what Sam and Dean found. Before long, Sam came back to the door and beckoned us in. 

As we walked into the house, we were met by a room full of dead bodies that all looked like Ed. We walked back outside after casting a spell to clean up all the dead bodies. 

“I don't get it. What, a bunch of regular Joes wake up shifters? What the hell?” Dean asked. 

“Shifters usually run in families. This looks like an infection. Nobody touched nothing?” I asked. 

“Well, I am bathing in Purell tonight,” Dean said. 

“So, he said they met a girl,” Sam said. 

“It's got to be Eve,” Dean said. 

“But why would she do this?” Cas said. 

“Mommy monster – make more,” Bobby said. 

“No, no, no, no. Cas has got a good point. I mean if she's gonna make a shifter   
army, why make one that's sick, gooey and dying?” Dean said. 

“Add that to the pile of Crap That Don't Make Sense,” I said, shrugging my shoulders. 

“So should we hit the bar?” Sam asked. 

We all agreed that we were going to go to the bar to find any clues. When we got there we found a room full of dead bodies and it smelled like death. 

“Well, the Sheriff's a moot, but still. You'd think he'd notice this many missing folk,” I said, looking at the room. 

Dean walked over to one of the bodies and bent over it. He lifted its lips and revealed a set of vampire fangs. “We got a vamp over here,” Dean said and then, lifting the arm, he said, “Nope. Scratch that. We got a wraith. What the hell? What has teeth and a spike?” 

I bent down next to him to get a better look. Sure enough, a spike was coming out of the corpse’s wrist.

“Never seen that in my life,” Bobby answered. 

“Oh, great. So Eve's making hybrids now?” I asked, looking around the room. 

“Looks like,” he answered. 

“Yeah, the question is why. I mean what does she want with the – what do you call these?” Dean asked. 

“Well, congrats. You discovered it. You get to name it,” I said standing up. 

“Jefferson Starships,” Dean said. We all looked at him confused. “Huh, because they're horrible – and hard to kill.”

“Looks like the whole bar has been turned into these –“ I said, but I just couldn't call them “Jefferson Starships”.

“– Jefferson Starships,” Dean said. 

“Fine. But why are all the... Starships dead?” I asked. 

“I can't say, but looks like they all burned up,” Bobby said. 

“Burned up, like...?” Dean asked. 

“Like a high fever, like the flu,” Bobby said. 

“What the hell's going on here? Does every monster in this town have the motaba virus?” I asked. 

Out of nowhere, the sheriff and two officers came into the bar. 

“Hands where I can see ‘em!” the sheriff said. 

Dean grabbed me and we hid behind the bar, his hand over my mouth to keep me quiet. 

“Now, this is not what it looks like,” Cas said.

“Look, we're the Feds,” Bobby said. 

“Yeah? Well, Feds are not allowed to do this. Cuff 'em. Turn around,” the sheriff said. 

Sam, Bobby, and Cas were cuffed and the sheriff and officers left the bar. Dean and I were left alone trying to figure out how to get everyone out of the mess that we were now in. 

“Well, crap,” I said.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ve got a plan,” Dean said. 

“Well, crap,” I repeated. 

“Don’t you have faith we will get out of this?” he asked, giving me a look of surprise. 

“Nope, but I trust you,” I said, walking out of the bar and getting into the car so that we could get to the jail. 

When we got there, Dean and I snuck in, covering one another. We heard the sound of fighting down the hall. Sam, Cas, and Bobby were all fighting three ‘Jefferson Starships’. Dean had a machete in his hand and swung, taking the nearest one’s head right off. Another was pinning Bobby to the wall and I took its head off with my machete. Dean was ready to kill the sheriff who was attacking Sam, and Dean threw him to the ground, raising the machete.

“Dean, wait!” Sam said. 

We moved the sheriff to the interrogation room chained to a chair with silver. Bobby walked around the Jefferson Starship with a knife in his hand as Cas and I were stood at the door, watching. 

“Well, I'll say this, you're the healthiest looking specimen I've seen all day,” Bobby said. 

“I take my vitamins,” the sheriff said.

“So you wanna tell us what's going on here? Hmm? So you boys are, uh, Eve's cleaning crew, is that it? You, uh – you come around to clean up the bodies? Make sure the word doesn't get out, huh? Is that why you killed the doctor?” Bobby continued. 

“You're so wasting your time. You stupid head of cattle.” The sheriff laughed.

I had made my way over to Sam and Dean who were standing at the window looking into the interrogation room. Dean put his arm around my shoulder when we heard a noise behind us.

“More Starships,” I said in a low voice. 

“Stay here,” Sam said to Cas. We all walked down the hallway to the cells, covering each other. When we got to one of the cells, we found two boys I recognized from the doctor's house - Dr. Silvers sons.

“You're Dr. Silver's boys,” Sam said. He must have remembered them from the picture as well. “Alright, don't worry. We're gonna get you out of here, okay? Uh, keys?” 

“Yeah,” Dean said finding the keys. I stayed next to Sam at the door of the cell. 

“Look. We're not gonna hurt you. My name is Kelly. This is, Sam and that’s his brother, Dean,” I said just as Dean came back with the keys to open the cell door. “Those cops, they're not coming back – ever.” 

We uncaged the boys.

“What are your names?” Sam asked. 

The older one answered, looking between the three of us. “Joe. This is Ryan.” 

The boys nodded. 

“Hey Ryan, how you doing?” I asked, trying to look him in the eyes. He was so small and scared it broke my heart. He looked down and didn't want to answer. 

“He won't talk, not since they came for us,” Joe answered for his brother. 

“Alright, listen Joe. We're gonna get you out of those handcuffs. Um, but you understand what's going on around here, don't you?” Dean asked, kneeling down to be on the same level as Joe. “So first we've gotta make sure you're you.” 

“How you gonna do that?” Joe asked looking fearful, not sure if he should trust us. 

“Well, there's a few, uh, dozen tests,” Dean said. 

“You can trust us, Joe. We want to keep you and your brother safe,” I said, taking his hand in mine and giving it a slight squeeze. 

Joe nodded and said, “Okay.” 

“Okay, let's get started,” Dean said, smiling lightly at the two boys. 

We did every test we could think of and by the end, Ryan was in my arms more relaxed and smiling and talking to me. It turned out that the boys were fine so we all went back into the interrogation room where Bobby and Cas were. 

“Got a couple of hungry human boys here. C'mon guys,” Dean said, walking into the room 

“So you two never heard 'em talk... about a mother, or someone named Eve?” Sam asked Joe. 

Joe shook his head. “It was just me and Ryan in there,” he answered. 

“I’ve got to tell you, boys, something about your parents,” I said, getting down to Joe’s and Ryan’s level. “They killed your parents.” 

“That makes sense. The cops said we were next. He said we were food,” Joe said. 

“You have any other family?” Dean asked. 

“An uncle, in Merritt.” 

“Merritt, what's that, like 15 miles outside of town? Okay. We'll get you there,” I said, looking at Dean. Dean nodded and we started to walk to the door. 

“Dean, Kelly, can I have a word?” Cas asked. We followed him into the hallway. 

“We need to find Eve now,” Cas said. 

“Yeah. Go. Me and Kelly just gotta make a milk run,” Dean said. 

“We need your help here,” Cas protested. 

“Hold your water. We'll be back in a few,” I said, about to turn when Cas caught my arm. 

“Dean, Kelly. Millions of lives are at stakes here, not just two. Stay focused,” he said. 

“Are you kidding?” I said, shocked that Cas was trying to stop us from saving these boys. 

“There's a greater purpose here,” Cas said looking in-between Dean and me. I broke his grip on my arm. 

“You know what, I-I'm getting a little sick and tired of the greater purposes, okay? I think what I'd like to do now is save a couple of kids. If you don't mind. We'll catch up.   
Okay guys, let's go. C’mon,” Dean said.   
Sam came out with the boys. I took Ryan’s hand and Joe put his arm around my waist. I led them outside to the Impala.

I got settled with the two boys in the back seat. “Hey, you should get some rest,” I said, and Ryan rested his head on my lap and Joe rested his head on my shoulder. I looked at the rear-view mirror and saw Dean smile at me. 

We dropped off the boys with their uncle. I hugged Ryan and Joe and told them to look after each other. Dean and I got into the car and drove back into town to the police department, but before we got there I got a phone call from Bobby. He told me that Eve was at 25 Buckley Street, so we decided to meet up at the police station. 

Cas wasn't in the room when we got there but Bobby told us what happened with Cas and the Starship. 

“Rigorous interrogation, huh?” I said, looking at the decapitated Starship. 

“Well, we got a location. Now we just gotta get close enough to take a shot.” Bobby said, nodding.

“Alright. Well, let's all take one,” Dean said, taking one of the shells and handing one to me. “Load 'em up. Make 'em count.” 

We each loaded our guns with our Phoenix ash bullets. We went to the location where Eve was and it was the diner where we were at earlier today.

“You gotta be kidding me. She's been in there the whole time?” Dean said, looking at the diner. 

“Why'd she ever let us in? Or out?” I asked, looking at Dean.

“Well, there's one way to find out,” Dean said. 

“What, just stroll in? We don't know who's human or who's her,” I said. “No, we are not playing stupid.”

“Babe,” Dean said, taking my face in his hands. “This is the only way. We know that there’s one way to draw her out. Me and Sam will go in,” he said, kissing my lips. “We are going to get her. I promise.” He pulled away and he started to go through his bag. 

“Dean,” Bobby said. 

“Look. If Sam and I don't get a shot off, you three better,” Dean said. 

“That's the plan?” Bobby asked. 

“Yeah. Pretty much,” Dean said. 

Sam handed Bobby his bag. Dean took his with him and they walked into the diner leaving Cas, Bobby and me alone outside to watch.

“Well, at least it ain't complicated,” Bobby said, putting his arm around my shoulder. 

We were outside of the diner watching what was going on inside when the shutters were closed from the inside. “Oh, crap,” I said. We moved closer and then we were ambushed by Starships. They dragged us into the diner. 

“Well, so much for your plan B,” Eve said to Dean and Sam. She looked like Mary. I was shocked. ‘She is playing with their emotions. What a bitch.’ I thought to myself. She then turned to Cas, “And you, wondering why so flaccid? I'm older than you, Castiel. I know what makes angels tick. Long as I'm around, consider yourself unplugged.” She turned back to Sam and Dean. “Work for me. It's a good deal. Bonus, I won't kill your friends.” 

“Alright, look. The last few months we've been working for an evil dick. We're not about to sign up for an evil bitch. We don't work with demons. We don't work with monsters. And if that means you gotta kill us, then kill us!” Dean said.

“Or, I turn you. And you do what I want anyway,” she said. 

I couldn't breathe. I was fighting against the Starships that were holding on to me. 

“Beat me with a wire hanger, answer's still no,” Dean said. 

Sam got up to try to fight Eve, the Starships caught him and restrained him.

“Don't test me,” Eve said, leaning over Dean’s shoulder. 

“Bite me,” Dean said.

Eve bit Dean’s neck. “NO!” Sam and I screamed at Eve.

“Dean!” Cas yelled. 

Eve staggered back, coughing. 

“Phoenix ash. One shell, one ounce of whiskey. Down the hatch. Little musty on the afterburn. Call you later, Mom,” he said. 

Eve choked and changed from looking like Mary to a brunette. Dark liquid started coming out of her mouth and nose. As she fell to the ground and died, the Starships started attacking us. I punched mine in the jaw, making him fall back, but now with Eve gone, Cas had his power back.

“Shut your eyes!” Cas yelled.

We all did as we were told and Cas created a blast of white light, killing all the monsters inside and out, and making the car alarms sound outside. Then everything went quiet. 

“We got to take you on more monster hunts,” Bobby said, looking at Cas. 

“Hey Cas, um, Dean's bleeding pretty good,” I said as I walked over to Dean, taking his hand. 

“Yeah, I think she turned me into a Jefferson Starship. Could you clear that up too?” Dean asked. Cas touched Dean’s shoulder and healed Dean. “Alright, we're good. We got to go. Now.” 

“Where?” I asked. 

“The kid. The little kid. He's one of ‘em,” Dean said. 

I clasped my hands over my mouth. 'Little Ryan was a monster the whole time?' I thought to myself. 

“Unbelievable,” Cas said. 

“Yeah, I know Cas, you told me, alright. Let's just go,” Dean said. 

Cas teleported us to the house where we had dropped off Joe and Ryan. We walked in and saw the uncle dead on the floor. 

“So we kill the wicked witch and she still wins. I mean they could've turned half the town by now,” Dean said. I could tell that Cas was annoyed and was about to say something. “Don't say it.” 

We continued to look when I opened a door that led to the basement. I found both boys dead on the stairs. A tear slid down my face. “I found them,” I called. All four of them walked over to me to see the bodies.

“Well, who ganked them?” Dean asked. 

Sam bent down and touched a yellow powder. It was sulfur. “Demons.” 

“So what do you think?” I asked. 

“I think that demons don't give a crap about monster tweens unless they're told to,” Dean answered. 

“So you think she was telling the truth?” Sam asked. 

“The truth about what?” Cas asked. 

“She said that Crowley's still kicking,” Dean said slowly. 

“But I burned his bones, how c—? Was she certain?” Cas asked. 

“Sounded pretty sure. According to her, Crowley's still waterboarding her kids, somewhere,” Dean said. 

“I don't understand,” Cas said, confused. 

“Well, he is a crafty son of a bitch,” Dean said. I played with my ring that I still wore on my right hand. Even though he was a demon, Crowley had taken care of me and my daughter when we needed him. 

“I’m an angel. I'll look into it immediately,” Cas said and then he disappeared.

“Cas! Let us know what you find out!” Dean yelled at nothing. 

Bobby and Sam walked away. Bobby wants to say something but he stops.   
“What? What?” Dean asked. 

“How did Crowley get away? I mean it's not like Cas to make mistakes like that. Unless –“ Bobby starts. 

“Unless what?” I asked looking at my dad with confusion in my eyes. 

“Unless he meant to,” Bobby answered. 

“Bobby, this is Cas we're talking about,” Dean said then turning to Sam. “Do you believe this?” Sam didn't answer. “Sam?” 

“Look it's probably nothing, it's just... You know what? You're right. It's – it's probably nothing.” Sam said, looking down at his shoes. 

We left the house and headed back to Bobby’s house. I called Sawyer and Abby and made sure they were alright and we decided to figure out if Cas was with us or if he was now on the Dark side.


End file.
